


Последний бастион

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: о пользе воздержания.
Relationships: Farnese/Serpico (Berserk)
Kudos: 1





	Последний бастион

**Author's Note:**

> для ФБ-2015.

Наверное, он подспудно ждал этого разговора, так что почти не удивился. 

– В такую ночь, – потянувшись всем телом, сказала госпожа Люка, – самое время предаваться разнузданным плотским утехам. 

Из темноты за границей освещенного костром круга ей ответил звучный храп сэра Джерома. Девочки захихикали, толкая друг друга локтями в бока. 

– А как считает наш благочестивый рыцарь? Мужчина с такими роскошными усами должен знать в этом толк.

Азан нахмурился и подкинул в огонь пару веток. Дорога до Ватикана была долгой, опасной и дьявольски скучной, так что поначалу мысль пройти часть ее в компании выживших жриц любви показалась не такой уж глупой. А еще долг чести велел защищать слабых. 

К тому, какой у этих слабых игривый нрав, Азан оказался не готов. Просьбы проводить до кустиков, шутливые уговоры не подглядывать – это, конечно, смущало, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что каждую ночь, стоило только устроиться на ночлег, проклятые девки лезли под бок, ссылаясь на холод. Норовили засунуть руки под нижний дублет, прижимались ягодицами к… уязвимым местам. Азан спал урывками, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы ненароком не сцапать пятерней чью-нибудь мягкую округлость.

Он не был настолько наивен, чтобы считать, будто это оскорбит его спутниц. Но ведь соблюдать целибат он обещал не им.

– Рыцари Святых Железных Цепей приносят обет безбрачия, – произнес Азан с некоторой гордостью. – Целомудрие угодно Господу. 

Девочки снова принялись глупо хихикать. Азан был не молод – он привык к тому, что именно этот обет люди воспринимают как нечто достойное жалости, но почему-то именно от… да что там, от шлюх насмешка звучала обидно. 

– Не так давно мы имели удовольствие наблюдать, сколько всякого дерьма творится именем Господа, – в голосе Люки слышалась ирония, но, подняв взгляд, Азан с удивлением обнаружил, что лицо у нее серьезное и даже печальное. – Вы уж поверьте старой маркитантке, сэр рыцарь: если кому-то так интересно, кто, с кем и сколько раз трахается, то этот кто-то люто завидует. Потому что самому ему никто не дает. Тревожно знать, что богу есть дело до моей постели.

От такого поворота притихли даже смешливые потаскушки. Следовало бы разразиться пламенной речью о богохульстве и ереси, но Азан устал и вымотался. Или, может быть, его вера поизносилась, как сапоги и единственная пара исподнего. 

В конце концов, ее долго испытывали. 

Синьорина Вандимион измучила его, хотя он никогда бы в этом не признался. Проведя рядом с ней столько времени, Азан точно мог сказать, зачем командиром ордена Святых Железных Цепей назначали женщину – не иначе как для укрепления духа воинов Божьих, ибо дух его исстрадался. Эта дуреха ничего не смыслила в тактике и стратегии, не владела никаким оружием и еще в детстве насмерть рассорилась со здравым смыслом. Фарнеза пребывала в убеждении, будто вера ее крепка и чиста, и заблуждение это возносило ее на такие вершины гордыни, что туда было не докричаться. 

А однажды Азан, донельзя раздосадованный очередным глупым приказом, заглянул в ее шатер без приглашения и… о Господи. Он не был слепым и глухим: ясно как божий день, что большинство его товарищей захаживали в бордели. Мужчинам трудно обуздать свою плоть – ему ли не знать. 

Но эта девушка оказалась куда испорченнее клятвопреступников.

Серпико стоял на коленях, обнаженный до пояса, и на его голой спине наливались кровью длинные рубцы – в их происхождении трудно было ошибиться: синьорина Вандимион, дышащая тяжело, будто долго бежала, сжимала в правой руке кнут. Азану не было видно ее лица, только золотистые локоны над пылающим ухом и затылок, из которого выбились короткие вьющиеся прядки. Но он почему-то сразу понял: Фарнеза жадно принюхивается к металлическому запаху крови. Она склонилась к Серпико и, кажется, лизнула его плечо – по крайней мере, тот содрогнулся, как от удара. Если прежде можно было подумать, что хозяйка просто решила наказать нерадивого слугу, то теперь сомнений не оставалось: этот блуд у них в порядке вещей. Потрясенный Азан разглядел на спине юноши бледные следы предыдущих порок. И еще ему было видно то, чего не мог увидеть склонивший голову, стоящий спиной к Фарнезе Серпико – как синьорина Вандимион, судорожно прогнувшись в пояснице, сунула кнут себе между бедер и с коротким всхлипом двинула ими вперед-назад, одновременно сжав вторую руку у себя на груди. Черная рукоять торчала между круглых, плотно затянутых в штаны ягодиц Фарнезы, и это выглядело так бесстыже, так отвратительно – глаз не оторвать.   
Синьорина Вандимион высвободила кнут и медленно поднесла его к самому лицу Серпико.

Азан уронил отвернутый полог и отшатнулся. В голове гудело, было жарко, так что он чуть ли не впервые в жизни проклял фамильный доспех. 

Как может юная дева затевать такое?..

А хуже всего, что он и сам не остался равнодушен к этому зрелищу.

Как же трудно было смотреть им обоим в глаза! Блудливые, грязные… Боже, благослови узкие прорези забрала и шлемы, скрывающие лицо. 

Смирение – вот чему его недоучили в Ватикане, вот для чего ему послана синьорина Вандимион.

Много позже, когда она нашла в себе мужество порвать с привычной жизнью и пойти за Черным Мечником, Азан понял, какую чудовищную гордыню взрастил в себе самом. Почитая себя лучше Фарнезы, он не сумел разглядеть того, на что намекало провидение: добродетель и вера не всегда проявляются в том, о чем учит Церковь. Испорченная девчонка отринула все земные блага ради великой цели, а благочестивый сэр Азан плетется в Ватикан в надежде, что его примут обратно, делая вид, что помогает Джерому охранять девиц легкого поведения, хотя на самом деле просто отчаянно нуждается в чьем-нибудь обществе, чтобы не оставаться наедине со своими сомнениями и угрызениями. 

И много ли толку от его целибата, поста, молитв и попыток избежать искушения?

– Я так рассуждаю, – сказала госпожа Люка, будто прочитав его мысли, – что бога не должно волновать, с кем спят его рыцари, пока их руки крепко держат мечи. Правда, девочки?

Подопечные Люки дружно закивали. 

– Сэр рыцарь, – спросила брюнеточка, хитро подмигнув и ненавязчиво поправив вырез глубокого декольте, в котором виднелись пышные, как сдобные булки, груди, – не проводите ли меня до кустиков?

И неожиданно для самого себя Азан поднялся и, подкрутив ус, галантно протянул даме согнутую в локте руку: 

– Отчего же не проводить прекрасную леди? Мой долг – защищать вас ото всех опасностей.  
– А наш – как следует поблагодарить вас за защиту! 

Люка по-девчоночьи хлопнула в ладоши. 

Что же, насчет роскошных усов она права – может, и во всем остальном не ошибается?


End file.
